magicarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Decklists
Here you will find a collection of Standard decks kindly supplied by our contributors. Have a browse and feel free to leave any comments you have. You can add your own deck to the list. Go to Submitting New Decks to find out how. Other Deck Pages *'Historic' decks can be found on the Historic Decks page. *'Brawl' decks can be found on the Brawl Decks page. *If you want to find which decks contain your favorite cards see the Cards In Decks page. *See Starting Decks for the preconstructed decks awarded for completing the New Player Experience. *See Planeswalker Decks for the official planeswalker decks. If you want to be notified when decks are added to this page, register an account if you have not already done so, and this page. Theros Beyond Death Season |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Superfriends |sb=1 |name=Froxlin}} |author=Anonymous |desc=5 color ETB + Mirror March |name=Endless Trigger Healparty}} |author=Hoppa131 |desc=Thassa combo's (Agent of Treachery) |name=Archon of Absolution}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white Lifegain |name=Plains of Ajani}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White Weenies |sb=1 |name=Mono White Cam}} |author=Arachnadude13 |desc=Selesnya Enchantments |name=Setessan Enchantment}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Aggro |name=Haktos Casino}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Aggro |name=Anax Aggro Gruul}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-blue Flicker Agent |name=Mono Blue Steal}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black control |name=Mono Black Devotion Enchantments}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper control |sb=1 |name=Ashiok}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green Devotion |name=Devotion to Green}} |author=Arachnadude13 |desc=Sultai Ramp/Hydras Tribal |name=Sultaydras}} |author=Arachnadude13 |desc=- |name=enchanting}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono Black Devotion |name=Mono Black Devotion}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Fuoco}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Chandra Tribal |name=Izzet Chandra Tribal}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Devotion |name=Omen}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Midrange |name=Blanoc Nico}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white Lifegain |name=Mono White Devotion Wheenie}} |author=Arachnadude13 |desc=Mono-white Lifegain |name=Healiod}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Devotion |name=Black Devotion}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorius Control |sb=1 |name=Dance Sagas}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Midrange |name=Thassa Steals Everything}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |sb=1 |name=Mono R}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Enchantments |name=Protean Mage}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-red Dance of the Manse |name=New Danse}} |author=Socur |desc=Mono-black Devotion |name=Black Devotion}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Upgrade for Out for Blood starter deck/ mono-black vampires |name=Out for Blood V2}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jund Sacrifice |name=Cooking Cats}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Control |sb=1 |name=Price of Knowledge}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Aggro |name=Green Red Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Graveyard |name=Sultai Graveyard}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mardu Aggro |name=Kroxa's Revenge}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Steal and Sac |sb=1 |name=Gallia Steal Sacrifice Aggro}} |author=BryNIN1 |desc=5 color Niv-Mizzet Reborn fat stack |name=The Unknown}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Red Devotion}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Abzan Control |sb=1 |name=Abzan Calix Sagas}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Control |sb=1 |name=You Draw You Lose}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mardu Midrange |sb=1 |name=Sshh Titan}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Midrange |name=Dragon's Breath}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jund Sacrifice |sb=1 |name=Snackrifice}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Fires |sb=1 |name=Tournoi}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Reclamation |sb=1 |name=Super Deck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-green Control |name=Pls Stop Drawing}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green Enchantments |name=Mono Green Enchant}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green Enchantments |name=Monogreen}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Enchantments |name=BW Enchantments}} |author=Anonymous |desc=5 color Dragons |name=Elder Brood}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Big Red |name=Auie}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |sb=1 |name=Fire Alot}} |author=Socur |desc=Bant Ramp |name=Bant Ramp}} |author=Socur |desc=Bant Enchantments |name=Enchantments Draw}} |} Throne of Eldraine Season |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant/5 color Golos Field |name=Goloso}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Food tokens |name=Oko Tokens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Control |name=Inventive Grixis}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green Henge |sb=1 |name=Big Green}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Flash |sb=1 |name=Simic Flash Eld}} |author=Socur |desc=Abzan Wolves |name=Wolves}} |author=Socur |desc=Izzet Phoenix ELD update |name=Phoenix}} |author=Socur |desc=Mardu Knights Tribal |name=Knights}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Henge |name=We Love Dumb}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Knights |name=Mazzo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Wolves |name=Wolves}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Knights |name=RB Knights}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Sacrifice |name=Black}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Aristocrats |name=If They Die, They Die}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mardu Knights |name=Konrad's Knights}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Cauldron |name=Living Twice}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Henge |name=Green Gills}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Knights |name=Knights}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Flash |name=Simic Flash ELD}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Adventures |sb=1 |name=Superfun}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Fairies |name=Esper Fairies}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-blue Tempo |name=Monoblue}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green Stompy |sb=1 |name=Stomp}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white Aggro |sb=1 |name=Whiteout}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Aggro |sb=1 |name=Golgari ELD}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Tempo |name=Flash}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mardu Knights |name=Knights Dado}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Std Red}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Tempo |sb=1 |name=UG Blink}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Fires of Invention |name=Fire}} |author=Anonymous |desc="Vizier" Combo |sb=1 |name="Vizier" Combo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Cavalcade RDW |name=The Calamity of Eldraine}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Fires of Invention |name=Invention}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Control |sb=1 |name=Esper Dancer}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Midrange |sb=1 |name=UR Free to Play}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Control |sb=1 |name=Esper Stax}} |author=Anonymous |desc=5 color Fires |sb=1 |name=5color Fires}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jund Adventures |sb=1 |name=Lucky Charm}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Card Draw |sb=1 |name=Budget Izzet Improbable Alliance}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golos Field |sb=1 |name=Golos Field}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white Aggro |sb=1 |name=Mono White Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Big Red |name=Little Red Corvette}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Cavalcade RDW |name=Red Ping}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Weenies |name=ELD Orzhov}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Tempo |sb=1 |name=Simic Flashs}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Abzan Legendaries |name=Abzan Legends}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Artifact Faeries |sb=1 |name=Artifact Faeries}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Knights |name=Sword in the Stone}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black freshly baked Rats and Cats |name=Tomjerry}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Control |name=Easki}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Midrange |name=Simic Eldraine}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Abzan Wolves |name=Control with Wolves}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mardu Knights |sb=1 |name=Knightnight}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Food Tokens |sb=1 |name=Ban Food}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Kinghts |sb=1 |name=Knight}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant/5 color Golos |name=Golos Kenrith}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Abzan Midrange |name=Abzan Garruk Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Foods |name=BG Cauldron Cat N Oven}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Aggro |name=Mono Black Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Midrange |name=Eventx}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Control |name=Konrad Manse}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Aggro |sb=1 |name=Monob}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant/5 color Golos Field |sb=1 |name=Bant Golos Field}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant/5 color Golos Field |name=Bant Rampables}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Hero |sb=1 |name=Bant Hero}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Redrules}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Happily Ever After |sb=1 |name=It Won't Be Your Happily Ever After.}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jund Sacrifice (2-drops are overrated) |name=Event Oppsac}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant High Alert |name=High Alert Combo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Spells |name=Izzet Spells}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Golos |name=Bant Golos}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Field of the Dead |name=Temur Zombies}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Adventure |sb=1 |name=Golgari Adventure}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Aggro |name=Mono-Black – Crokeyz}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Control |name=Esper Dance}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Midrange |name=Monica BG}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mardu Knights |name=Caballeros}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorius Midrange |name=I'm the Senate}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Mill |name=Gamer Hours Boys}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Foods |name=Food Fight}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Midrange |name=The Rock by the Duke}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Fires of Invention |name=Jeskai Fire}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant/5 color Golos |name=GerryT}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Midrange |name=Mono B}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |sb=1 |name=Red Deck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white fliers |name=Voladoras}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Ral and counterspells |name=Is It Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Midrange |name=Esper Hero}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Flash |name=Hypnotic Sprite}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant/5 color Golos |sb=1 |name=Golos Bant}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant/5 color Golos |sb=1 |name=Golos}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-red Wolves |sb=1 |name=4c Wolves Alan}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-white Elementals |name=Omanthyarok}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant/5 color Golos Field |sb=1 |name=Zombieland Saga}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Fires of Invention |sb=1 |name=Grixis Fires}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Aggro |name=Gruul Standard}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Oven |name=Aether}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Zero IQ Deck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Midrange |sb=1 |name=Kazuren Sjow}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorius Skies |name=Azori}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Aggro |sb=1 |name=Fort}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Midrange |name=Midrange Mono Black}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |sb=1 |name=Aggro Red}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorius Midrange |name=Stoffes}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Aggro |name=Mono-Black Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selesnya Adventures |sb=1 |name=Selesnya Adventures}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Mill |sb=1 |name=Dimir Mill}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Ramp |name=Rouge Vert Eldraine}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Big Red |sb=1 |name=Chandras Fire}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mardu Knights |sb=1 |name=Coppee}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires |name=Negroblanco}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Thousand-Year Storm |sb=1 |name=Temur Storm}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Rdw}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Goblins |name=Goblins}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Niv-Mizzet |name=Niv Mizz}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Ramp with Thousand-Year Storm |sb=1 |name=Greenred}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Midrange |name=Gervunkler}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Mono-black discard |name=Discard Tribal}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Control |name=ELD Izzet Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant/5 color Golos |name=Brad Nelson}} |author=Anonymous |desc=5 color Golos |sb=1 |name=Barich Golos Fires}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Tokens |name=Goblin Angels}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mardu Knights |sb=1 |name=Mardu Knights}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono Green Stompy |name=Mono Green Stompy}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Midrange |sb=1 |name=Simic Mid}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White Weenies |name=Mono W}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Pyro |sb=1 |name=Izzet Pyro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Smells like freshly baked cat! |name=Rakdos Aristocats}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Reclamation |sb=1 |name=Temur Reclamation}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Embercleave |sb=1 |name=Equip}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Adventures |sb=1 |name=Golgari Adventures}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |sb=1 |name=Morega}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant/5 color Golos |sb=1 |name=Bant Golos Mario}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorius Fliers |name=White and Blue Fun Times}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Foods |sb=1 |name=Food}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Foods |sb=1 |name=Simic Food}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Rats/Aristocrats |name=Mad Rats}} |author=Yahweh |desc=Fires of Invention + Fae of Wishes w/ Token Stall |sb=1 |name=American Dream}} |author=Socur |desc=Gruul Arclight Phoenix |name=Phoenix Adventure}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Control |name=BW Control}} |author=Krakendoug |desc=Non-red Wolves |name=4c Flash Wolves}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Midrange |name=Spooky Greens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jund Adventures |sb=1 |name=Jund Adventures}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mythic Championship V Simic |sb=1 |name=Chris Ks Simic Food}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Starfield Mystic |sb=1 |name=Rank Up}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW with Gingerbrute and Fling |name=Gingerbread}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-red Wolves |name=4c Wolves}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white/Orzhov Angels |sb=1 |name=Angelic Dominance}} |author=Anonymous |desc=MCV winning Gruul Aggro deck by Javier Dominguez |sb=1 |name=Javier D's}} |author=Anonymous |desc=MCV top 8 Mardu Knights deck by Ken Yukuhiro |sb=1 |name=Ken Ys Knights}} |author=Anonymous |desc=MCV top 8 Bant Ramp deck by Stanislav Cifka |sb=1 |name=Stan C's Bant Ramp}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Oko |name=Temur Oko}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Torbralcade}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red burn |name=Scorch}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Self Mill with Syr Konrad |name=Dimir Self Mill}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Aggro |name=Gruul Jef}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Draw |name=Izzet Draw}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Flash |sb=1 |name=Flash 91%}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selesnya Adventure |sb=1 |name=Selesnya Adventure}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Aggro |name=Javi Gruul}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Aggro |sb=1 |name=Liam's Gruul}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget RDW Cavalcade |name=Calamity}} |author=Anonymous |desc=5 color Fires |sb=1 |name=Fires}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white Steel Overseer |name=All That Glitters}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-black budget Guildgates |name=Low Budget Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mardu Knights |name=Cavaleiros Dos Mozis}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-blue Mill |name=Millwall}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Nicol Bolas, Dragon-God |name=Brawl Bolas}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Food |name=Veritasmeum}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Abzan Midrange |name=Cellebrante}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Spells |sb=1 |name=Deck Cabrau Auau}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Lifegain |name=Dark Dayz}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green Ramp |name=Mono Green Ramp}} |author=Socur |desc=Golgari Adventure |sb=1 |name=Golgari Adventure}} |author=Socur |desc=5 color infinite damage |name=Poco Loco Socur}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |sb=1 |name=Red Deck Wins 120}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Food |sb=1 |name=Bant Mid}} |author=Anonymous |desc=5 color Golos Fires |sb=1 |name=Fire of Invention}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Tokens |name=Okotoken}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-black Kenrith |sb=1 |name=No Turns for You}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Fires |sb=1 |name=Thalai}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Aristocrats |sb=1 |name=Mononero}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Aggro |sb=1 |name=Farabutto}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jund Land destruction |name=No Lands}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green Ramp + Proliferate |name=Green Ramp Nissa}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget Azorius Skies |name=Flyer}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Food |sb=1 |name=Sultai Crumbs Oko}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Food |sb=1 |name=Sultai Food}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jund Deathtouch |name=Deck Kajsc}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Ral |sb=1 |name=ral unlimited combo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-blue Mill |name=Blue Shift}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget Cavalcade. No Mythics, no Rares! |name=Cavalcade Budget}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Adventure |sb=1 |name=Gruul Adventure}} |author=Socur |desc=Bant Happily Ever After |name=Happily Ever After}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-red Wolves Tribal |sb=1 |name=Wolf}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selesnya Henge |name=Healinghenge}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-blue Flash |name=Mono U Flash}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Reanimator |sb=1 |name=Dimir Reanimator}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-red Wolves |name=Wolfies}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Agent |sb=1 |name=Charming Treason}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic +1/+1 counters |name=Proliferate}} |author=Socur |desc=Dimir Cauldron |name=Dimir Cauldron}} |author=Skal |desc=Sultai Cauldron |name=Sultai Cauldron}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Sacrifice |name=The Black Cats (Wip)}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jund Sacrifice |name=Jund Sacrifice}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Mill |sb=1 |name=Dimir Mill but Good}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Sacrifice |sb=1 |name=Rakdos Sacrificial}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov/Non-red Midrange |name=Kaya Fun}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Aggro |sb=1 |name=Nestor Rakdos Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Fires with 5 color sideboard |sb=1 |name=Jeskai Fires}} |author=Runeclawbarich |desc=RDW |sb=1 |name=Mono Red Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Fires |sb=1 |name=Mogwai MC VII}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget Azorius Flyers |name=Budget Azorius Flyers}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget Dimir Control |name=Budget Dimir Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget Golgari Midrange |name=Budget Golgari Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget Izzet Control |name=Budget Izzet Control - Artisan}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget Rakdos Aristocrats |name=Budget Rakdos Aristocrats}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget Gruul Aggro |name=Budget Gruul Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget Selesnya Adventures |name=Budget Selesnya Adventures}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget Simic Flash |name=Budget Simic Flash}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Ramp |name=Simic Deck of Doom}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Food |sb=1 |name=GB Food}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |sb=1 |name=Red Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Aristocrats |name=Killing Me Softly}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |sb=1 |name=Red new ground}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Torbrand Sacrifice |sb=1 |name=Rakdos Torbrand Sacrifice}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Fires |name=Chance for Glory}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jund Sacrifice |sb=1 |name=Cat Food}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Sacrifice |name=Best Rakdos}} |author=Simone Rocutto |desc=Simic Ramp played by Simone Rocutto in the MCVII |sb=1 |name=Simons}} |author=Alexander Hayne |desc=Esper Control played by Alexander Hayne in the MCVII |sb=1 |name=MC7 - Hayne}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Adventures |sb=1 |name=Gruul Adventures}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget RDW |name=Monored}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mardu Knights |name=Mardu Cleave}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Aristocrats |sb=1 |name=Mono B Cat}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Flash |sb=1 |name=UG Flash}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorius Midrange |sb=1 |name=UW Midrange}} |author=Socur |desc=Orzhov Enchantments |name=BW Enchantments}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget Golgari Midrange |name=Deathplant}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Discard Control |sb=1 |name=Dimir Handhate}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet/5 color Artifacts |sb=1 |name=Belle Magie Val&Pl}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Embercleave |name=Rakdos Embercleave}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Sacrifice |name=Cook the Cat}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Adventure |sb=1 |name=Temur Clover}} |author=Anonymous |desc=5 color midrange |sb=1 |name=5colour}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Aggro |name=Gruul Smash}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Aggro |name=Gruul Deck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Clackbridge Troll |sb=1 |name=Orzhov Troll}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorius Wishes |sb=1 |name=Wishes}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Aggro |name=Rankle}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |sb=1 |name=Mono Red Aggro Toe}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jund Sacrifice |sb=1 |name=Jund Sacrifice Deck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Adventures |sb=1 |name=Gruul Adventures}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget Izzet Improbable Alliance |name=Budget Improbable Alliance}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Midrange |name=Mono Black}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green variant of the Forest's Might NPE deck |name=Green Aggro Buff}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jund Sacrifice |sb=1 |name=Piotr Sacrifice}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Aggro |sb=1 |name=Txus Deck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Embercleave |sb=1 |name=Blue-Red Flash}} |author=Socur |desc=Rakdos Knights Embercleave |sb=1 |name=Rakdos Knights}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Counterspells |name=Counter Madness}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White Weenies |sb=1 |name=Whiteattack}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-blue Tempo |sb=1 |name=Mono U Brad}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Red Idk Good Win %}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White Weenies |sb=1 |name=Mono White}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mardu Knights |name=Mardu Knight}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Lifegain |name=Life Gain}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget Izzet Spells |name=Budget Izzet Niv-Mizzet}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Spells |name=Spell Danger}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Fires/Reanimator |name=Revive}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Adventure |name=Golgari Adv}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Cauldron |name=Cauldron of Memes}} |} Core Set 2020 Season |author=Anonymous |desc=M20 Mono-green deck used by Sparky |name=Sparky M20 Mono-green}} |author=Anonymous |desc=M20 Mono-black deck used by Sparky |name=Sparky M20 Mono-black}} |author=Anonymous |desc=M20 Mono-blue deck used by Sparky |name=Sparky M20 Mono-blue}} |author=Anonymous |desc=M20 Mono-red deck used by Sparky |name=Sparky M20 Mono-red}} |author=Anonymous |desc=M20 Mono-white deck used by Sparky |name=Sparky M20 Mono-white}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget Boros Feather |name=Niall}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Elementals |name=Discount Elemental}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos reanimator |name=Revival}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Singleton |name=tresor}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Vampires |name=Rigsuss}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Aggro}} |author=Socur |desc=Rotation-proof Rakdos aggro |name=Post-Rotation Cavalcade}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rotation-proof Gruul |name=GR New Standard}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Reanimator |name=Reanimate}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Aristocrats |name=Orzhov Aristocrats}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Lifelink |name=Lifelink}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Ral copying spells combo |name=Ral}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Elementals |name=Elementals}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Superfriends |name=Friends}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Naya Feather |name=Feather 2020}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Tempo |name=Simic Fluss}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Aristocrats |name=Aristo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Five color Guildgates |name=Guards}} |author=Anonymous |desc=One Whirler to rule them all (aka WU fliers) |name=Goblin Chainwhirler}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Mono Red Toe}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Hero |name=Esper Hero New}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-red Golos Field of the Dead |sb=1 |name=Eld}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rotation-proof Gruul Midrange |name=Gruul Midrange M20}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Red starter deck upgrade |name=Chrome Dome}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Control |name=Grixis}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue-white Fliers |name=Azorius Skies}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white Lifegain |name=Lians Gift}} |author=Socur |desc=Rotation-proof Simic Flash |name=Post Rotation Flash}} |author=Socur |desc=Rotation-proof Bant Ramp |name=Post Rotation Ramp}} |author=Socur |desc=Rotation-proof Boros Feather |name=Post Rotation Feather}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Control |name=AnfäNger}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rotation-proof Orzhov Midrange |name=Orzhov M20}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Five color Field |sb=1 |name=TéF}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Ramp |sb=1 |name=RG Fires}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Mill |name=Yeyeyeyemill}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dual lands are overrated |name=Boros Aggression}} |author=Socur |desc=Rotation-proof Golgari Midrange |name=Post Rotation Golgari}} |author=Socur |desc=Rotation-proof Simic +1/+1 Counters |sb=1 |name=Post Rotation Counters}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Agent of Treachery |name=Treachery}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rotation-proof Sultai Elementals |name=Me2020}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selesnya Wolves |sb=1 |name=Wolf-Tang Clan}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Spectacle |name=Sadie}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Big red jank |name=Red Jank}} |author=Anonymous |desc=still wins games |name=Simic Flash Stupid}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rotation-proof Bant Midrange |name=Bant 2020}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selesnya Budget |name=Flying Woods}} |} War of the Spark Season |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Amass Zombies |name=Amass}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Final Guildgates |name=gates finals}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Surveil Midrange |name=Dimir Standard}} |} Ravnica Allegiance Season |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue-red-green Guildgates |name=Temur Gates}} |author=Anonymous |desc=4 color Guildgates |name=Gates}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Guildgates deck for the Treasure event |name=gate treasure}} |} Guilds of Ravnica Season |author=Anonymous |desc=Fat Pack |name=Fat Pack}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Surveil |name=I See You}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Mentor |name=RW}} |} Please note: Decks marked with * contain cards that were banned or outrotated. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments or post your updated version. Category:Deck Building Category:Browse